Blast From The Past Part 3 Prisoner of Azkaban
by Lotr030201
Summary: When the younger versions of Molly and Arthur Weasley come to the present time, they end up having to help Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, and get into more trouble than they ever imagined. This is Part 3 of my Blast from the Past series. PLZ R&R!
1. Sirius Black and the Attack on the Train

Chapter One

They had just arrived at the Leaky Cauldron. Ron was already arguing with Hermione.

"I'm warning you, Hermione." He said. "Keep that bloody beast of yours away from Scabbers, or I'll turn it into a tea cozy."

"It's a cat, Ronald, what do you expect? It's in his nature." Hermione asked.

"Yeah. You know. Meow." Molly said. Arthur ruffled her hair. "Don't ruffle my hair!"

"But I want to."

"No."

"A cat?" Ron asked. He held Scabbers to his chest, Hermione the same with her cat, Crookshanks. "Looks more like a pig with hair, if you ask me."

"That's rich coming from the owner of that smelly old shoe brush."

Molly burst out laughing. Hermione began soothing her cat.

"That's alright, Crookshanks." She said. "You just ignore the mean little boy."

"Harry." Ron said. Hermione turned around. Molly and Arthur looked up.

"Harry." Hermione said.

"Harry!" Molly said. She hugged him. "Merlin, how you have grown."

Arthur walked over to him. "Nice to see you, Harry." He said.

"Nice to see you too." Harry said.

```~~~LATER~~~```

There was a picture on the front page of the _Daily Prophet_. The headline said, "Prize winner visits Egypt!"

"Egypt. What's it like?" Harry asked.

"Sandy." Molly said. "Really, really fucking sandy."

"And hot." Arthur added.

"That too."

"Brilliant. Loads of old stuff." Ron said. "Like mummies and tombs. Even Scabbers enjoyed himself."

"Me, Fred, and George tried to lock Percy in a tomb. Didn't work." Molly said. Percy thumped her back.

"Thank God Mum spotted you."

"If she hadn't, we would have succeeded."

"Exactly."

"You know Egyptians used to worship cats." Hermione said, holding Crookshanks closer to her.

"Yeah." Ron said. "Along with the dung beetle."

"Not flashing that clip of us again, are you Ron?" George asked, as he and Fred walked in.

"I haven't shown anyone." Ron defended.

"No, no. Not a soul." Fred said, as George snapped up the paper. "Not unless you count Tom—"

"The day maid."

"The night maid."

"Cook."

"That bloke who fixed the toilet."

"And that wizard from Belgium."

"Harry." Mrs. Weasley said. Harry stood. "Good to see you, dear."

"Good to see you." Harry said.

"Now, you've got everything you need?"

"Yes."

"Yes? All of your books?"

"Yeah, it's all upstairs."

"And all of your clothes?"

"Everything."

"Good boy."

"Thank you."

"Harry Potter." Mr. Weasley said.

"Mr. Weasley." Harry said, and shook his hand.

"Harry, wonder if I might have a word?"

"Yeah, sure." Harry said. He and Mr. Weasley walked over to a corner of the room. Molly looked at Arthur, and jerked her head in the direction.

"Molly, I—"

"Shh. Come on." Molly said. They snuck over to where Mr. Weasley and Harry were standing, and hid.

"Looking forward to a new term?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Yeah. It should be great." Harry answered.

"Harry, you know, some within the Ministry would strongly discourage me from divulging what I'm about to reveal to you. But I think you need to know the facts. You are in danger." Mr. Weasley and Harry walked over to a poster, and Molly and Arthur hid behind another column. "Grave danger."

"Has this anything to do with Sirius Black, sir?" Harry asked. Mr. Weasley looked around, and then asked,

"What do you know about Sirius Black, Harry?"

"Only that he's escaped from Azkaban."

"Do you know why?"

Harry shook his head no.

"Thirteen years ago, when you stopped…"

"Voldemort."

"Don't say his name."

"Sorry."

"When you stopped You-Know-Who..." Mr. Weasley and Harry walked over to another column.

"Dammit, quit moving." Arthur muttered.

"I know, right?" Molly said.

"…Black lost everything." Mr. Weasley continued. "But to this day, he still remains a faithful servant. And in his mind, you are the only thing that stands in the way of You-Know-Who returning to power." They moved again.

"Quit it." Molly muttered, as she and Arthur moved up to hear.

"And that is why," Mr. Weasley continued. "He has escaped from Azkaban. To find you."

"And kill me." Harry said.

"Harry, I want you to swear to me that whatever you might hear, you won't go looking for Black."

"Mr. Weasley," Harry said. "Why would I go looking for someone who wants to kill me?"

```~~~THE NEXT DAY~~~```

Mrs. Weasley ran up to the train.

"Ron, Ron!" she yelled. She handed him Scabbers. "Oh, for goodness' sake! Don't lose him!"

The train then left.

"I didn't mean to blow her up." Harry said. "I just— I lost control."

"Brilliant." Ron said.

"Honestly, Ron, it's not funny." Hermione said. "Harry was lucky not to be expelled."

"Very lucky." Molly said. "Still, nice job."

"I think I was lucky enough not to be arrested." Harry said.

"I still think it was brilliant." Ron said. They stopped at a compartment.

"Come on. Everywhere else is full." Hermione said. The five squeezed into the tiny compartment, which already had one man in it.

"Who do you think that is?" Ron asked.

"Professor R.J. Lupin." Hermione said.

"Do you know everything?" Ron asked. "How is it she knows everything?"

Hermione sighed. "It's on his suitcase, Ronald." She said.

"Oh."

"Dumbass." Arthur muttered. Ron looked offended.

"Do you think he's really asleep?" Harry asked.

"Seems to be. Why?" Hermione asked.

"I gotta tell you something." Harry said, closing the door."

```~~~LATER~~~```

"Let me get this straight." Ron said. "Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban to come after you?"

"Yeah." Harry answered. Outside, it was raining.

"But they'll catch Black, won't they?" Hermione asked.

"They've got to. The man is nuts." Molly said.

"Yeah. I mean, everyone's looking for him."

"Sure." Ron said. "Except, no one's ever broken out of Azkaban before, and he's a murderous, raving lunatic."

"Thanks, Ron." Harry said, sarcastically. The train suddenly jolted forward.

"Why are we stopping?" Hermione asked. "We can't be there yet."

Harry opened the door, and the train moved again, and he fell into his seat.

"What's going on?" Ron asked, scared. The door closed. Molly crawled into Arthur's lap.

"I don't know." Harry said. "Maybe we've broken down."

The lights went off, and,

"Ouch, Ron. That was my foot." Hermione said. Ron looked out the window, his hand on it.

"There's something moving out there." He said. A cold chill overtook them. The lights went out. "I think someone's coming aboard." The train jolted again. Everything began to freeze over. The train jolted again. Ron removed his hand from the window. "Bloody hell! What's happening?"

A cloaked figure came from outside, and opened the door by moving its hand. It came in, making a sucking sound. Crookshanks hissed. Scabbers hid. It seemed to be sucking something from Harry, and then Lupin stood, and took out his wand. A bright light came from it, and the figure was gone.


	2. Remus Lupin

Chapter Two

```~~~LATER~~~```

"Harry." Hermione said. "Harry, are you alright?"

Harry's eyes opened, and he saw that he was side-ways on the seat of the compartment. Hermione handed him his glasses.

"Thank you." He said. Molly looked at him. "I'm fine, Mols, really."

"You look a bit pale. Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Molly, he's a big boy. Don't fuss over him." Arthur said. Molly tapped him lightly on the shoulder.

"You hush." She said.

"Here. Eat this. It'll help." Lupin said, giving Harry something to eat. Harry sat up. "It's alright. It's chocolate."

"Wh-what was that thing that came?" Harry asked.

"It was a dementor." Lupin answered. "One of the guards of Azkaban. It's gone now. It was searching the train for Sirius Black. If you'll excuse me, I need to have a little word with the driver." Lupin walked over to the door, turned, and smiled at Harry. "Eat." He said. "You'll feel better." Then he left.

"What happened to me?" Harry asked.

"Well, you sort of went ridged." Ron said. "We thought maybe you were having a fit or something."

"Fit or not though, it scared us half to death." Molly said.

"And did any of you four…you know….pass out?"

"No. I felt weird, though. Like I'd never be cheerful again."

"But someone was screaming. A woman."

"That was me. I screamed after you passed out." Molly said.

"No, it wasn't you."

"Arthur?"

"_Wo_man."

"Well, you know, sometimes I wonder about him."

Arthur looked offended. Molly looked at him.

"Love you."

"No, it's not working this time."

"Dammit."

"Besides Molly, no one else was screaming Harry. And with her it was just a squeak, so it wasn't a scream." Hermione said. Harry looked out the window.

```~~~HOGWARTS~~~```

The school choir, along with their toads, was singing. They stopped, and went to their seats. Dumbledore walked up to his podium.

"Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Now, I'd like to say a few words before we all become too befuddled by our excellent feast. First, I'm pleased to welcome Professor R.J. Lupin, who's kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Good luck, professor."

Lupin stood as the room clapped. Molly smiled.

"At least it isn't Lockhart." She said.

"God, I couldn't stand the guy." Arthur muttered. He pulled Molly into his lap.

"Of course. That's why he knew to give you the chocolate, Harry." Hermione said.

"Pst. Potter. Potter." Malfoy said. The five turned their attention to him. "Is it true you fainted? I mean, you actually fainted?"

"Shove off, Malfoy." Ron said, and turned, making Harry turn as well.

"How did he find out?" Harry asked.

"Just forget it." Hermione said. Dumbledore began talking again.

"…..Our Care of Magical Creatures teacher for many years has decided to retire, in order to spend more time with his remaining limbs. Fortunately, I'm delighted to announce that his place will be taken by none other than our own Rubeus Hagrid." He motioned to Hagrid, who just sat there as the room clapped. McGonagall nudged him to stand, and he did, pushing the table a bit as he did so. "Finally, on a more disquieting note—" McGonagall pulled Hagrid down back into his chair. "At the request of the Ministry of Magic, Hogwarts will, until further notice, play host to the dementors of Azkaban, until such a time as Sirius Black is captured." Some people began talking. Dumbledore opened his mouth, and they stopped. "The dementors will be stationed at every entrance to the grounds. Now whilst I've been assured that their presence will not disrupt our day-to-day activities, a word of caution. Dementors are vicious creatures. They'll not distinguish between the one they hunt, and the one who gets in their way. Therefore, I must warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. It is not in the nature of a dementor to be forgiving. But you know, happiness can be found even in the darkest of times," Dumbledore waved his hand, and one candle went out. "If one only remembers to turn on the light." He waved his hand again, and the candle had a flame on it again.

```~~~LATER~~~```

They were running to the Gryffindor Common Room. Seamus stopped in front of the Fat Lady, who was singing.

"_Fortuna Major_." He said. The Fat Lay held up a hand to make him shut up. She started up again. "Here, listen. She just won't let me in."

"_Fortuna Major._" Harry said.

"No, no. Wait, wait. Watch this." The Fat Lady held up a hand again. Molly rolled her eyes. The Fat lady began singing again, literally screaming. Arthur placed his hands over his ears. Noticing she wasn't breaking the glass in her hand, the Fat Lady broke it on the column beside her. She gasped. "Amazing. Just with my voice."

"_Fortuna Major_." Harry said again, annoyed.

"Yes, alright. Go in." the Fat Lady said, and opened her portrait.

"Thank you."

They walked in.

"She's still doing that after three years." Harry said.

"She can't even sing." He and Seamus said that at the same time. Dean was looking around, and didn't notice anything until a ghost went through him, making him look like he was throwing off spider webs.

```~~~LATER-BOYS' DORMITORY~~~```

"Green." Ron said. "That's a monkey."

Seamus put it in his mouth, and began to act and sound like a monkey. Molly was the only girl up there. Seamus began acting foolish.

"What is that?" Harry asked.

"You call that a monkey?" Ron asked.

"Do not give him one again." Neville said.

"Hey, Neville, try an elephant." Ron threw him one. Neville put it in his mouth. He started to sound and act like an elephant.

"Ron, catch." Seamus said, throwing him one.

"I will." Ron said. He caught it, and ate it. He began acting and sounding like a lion. The others clapped.

"I think we have a winner." Dean said.

"Here. Gimmie one." Molly said. Seamus looked around, and handed Molly one. She ate it, and began acting and sounding like a snake. Since she was sitting next to Arthur, he about shit his pants. It wore off, and Molly started laughing. Arthur took one, and ate it. He began sounding and acting like a dog. His soon wore off. Harry picked one up.

"Oh, don't try one of them," Ron said. Harry put it in his mouth.

"Oh, no." Seamus said. Smoke came out of Harry's ears, and his face turned red.

"Look at him! Look at his face!" Ron said. They all then began to goof off.


	3. Hagrid's First Class

Chapter Three

```~~~THE NEXT DAY~~~```

"Welcome, my children. In this room, you shall explore the noble art if Divination. In this room, you shall discover if you possess the Sight." The teacher stood, and bumped into a table. "Hello." She said. "I am Professor Trelawney. Together, we shall cast ourselves into the future."

"Who hired this nutjob?" Arthur muttered. Molly held in a laugh.

"This term, we'll focus on Tasseomancy, the art of reading tea leaves. So please, take the cup of the person sitting opposite you. What do you see?" she asked, as everyone did as they were told. "The truth lies like a buried sentence deep within a book, waiting to be read. But first, you must broaden you minds." She placed her hands on Seamus's head, who just gave her the look of "What the hell are you doing?" Trelawney removed her hands. "First, you must look beyond."

"What a load of rubbish." Hermione said. The other four at the table jumped.

"Where did you come from?" Ron asked.

"Me? I've been here all this time."

"You, boy…." Trelawney motioned to Neville. "Is your grandmother quite well?"

"I-I think so." Neville said, as she approached him.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that. Give me the cup."

Dean handed Trelawney the cup. The teacher looked at it, and put it down. "Pity." She said, and walked off. Neville looked at the cup, terrified. "Broaden your minds." She walked over to Ron. She made a noise, making him jump. "Your aura is passing, dear. Are you in the beyond? I think you are."

"Sure." Ron said.

"Look at the cup. Tell me what you see."

"Yeah, um..." Ron looked inside the cup. "Well, Harry's got some sort of a wonky cross. That's trials and suffering. And that there could be the sun, and that's happiness. So…uh..." Ron looked at Harry. "You're gonna suffer, but you're gonna be happy about it."

"Oh, yeah, that makes _perfect _since, Ron, thanks." Molly muttered. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Give me the cup." Trelawney said. Ron handed her the cup. She looked inside it, threw it down, and jumped back. "Oh, my dear boy." She said. "My dear…. You have the Grim."

"The Grin?" Seamus asked. "What's the Grin?"

"It's _Grim_, you idiot." Molly said.

"Well, sorry if I said it wrong."

""Taking form of a giant spectral dog. It's among one of the darkest omens of our world. It's an omen of death."" A kid read. Harry looked in his cup.

```~~~LATER~~~```

"You don't think that Grim thing's got anything to do with Sirius Black, do you?" Ron asked.

"No, Ron. That woman is nuts." Arthur said.

"Oh, honestly, Ron." Hermione said. "If you ask me, Divination's a very woolly discipline. Now. Ancient Runes. That's a fascinating subject."

"Ancient Runes? Exactly how many classes are you taking this term?" Ron asked.

"A fair few."

"Hang on." Ron said, stopping. "That's not possible. Ancient Runes is in the same time as Divination. You have to be in two classes at once."

"Don't be silly, Ronald. How could anyone be in two classes at once?" she began mocking Trelawney. ""Broaden your minds. Use your Inner Eye to see the future!"" she giggled.

```~~~HAGRID'S HUT~~~```

"That's it." Hagrid said. "Come on, now. Come closer. Less talking, if you don't mind." He pointed to someone in the back. "I got a real treat for you today. A great lesson. So follow me." They followed him near but not into the forest. "Right, you lot. Less chattering. Form a group over there. And open your books to page 49."

"Exactly how do we do that?" Malfoy asked.

"Just stroke the spine, of course. Goodness me."

Neville got his book open, but it began attacking him.

"Don't be such a wimp, Longbottom." Seamus teased.

"I'm okay. Okay." Neville said, but the book began attacking him again. Molly took out her iPod and got it on video.

"Hehe. Nice." She said, and stopped recording.

"I think they're funny." Hermione said, setting her stuff down. But she wasn't smiling at all. She was being sarcastic.

"Oh, yeah. Terribly funny. Really witty." Malfoy said. "God, this place has gone to the dogs. Wait until my father hears that Dumbledore's got this oaf teaching classes."

Arthur glared. Crabbe and Goyle laughed.

"Shut up, Malfoy." Harry snapped. Malfoy and the others sort of laughed, and made an oohing noise. Malfoy handed Crabbe his book bag. He approached Harry, and then starting acting all scared.

"Dementor! Dementor!" he said, pointing. Everyone else turned. Malfoy and his goons laughed, and put on their hoods, and started acting all creepy like. Molly walked up to him, and slapped him. Malfoy started to get all up in her face, and she backed up. Hermione walked over to Harry. Ron looked at Neville.

"You're supposed to stroke it." He said, talking about the book.

"Yeah." Neville said. Hagrid cleared his throat, and then he did that kind of approaching noise. An animal that was half bird half horse came into view. "Isn't he beautiful?" he handed the animal a dead rodent that was around his neck. "Say hello to Buckbeak."

Buckbeak caught the dead animal, and ate it.

"Hagrid, exactly what is that?" Ron asked.

"That, Ron, is a hippogriff." Hagrid answered. "First thing you wanna know about hippogriffs is that they're very proud creatures. Very easily offended. You do not want to insult a hippogriff. It may just be the last thing you ever do. Now," he said. "Who'd like to come and say hello?"

Besides Harry, the whole class moved back. Hagrid turned. "Well done, Harry." He said. "Well done." Harry just looked around. "Come on now." Hagrid said. Ron pushed Harry forward. "Now, you have to let him make the first move. It's only polite." Harry walked up to Hagrid and Buckbeak. "So, step up. Give him a nice bow. Then you wait and see if he bows back. If he does, you can go and touch him. If not—Well, we'll get to that later. Just make your bow." Harry stopped walking, and bowed. "Nice and low." Harry bowed low. Buckbeak began freaking out. "Back off, Harry. Back off." Hagrid warned. Harry backed up a bit. He snapped a twig. "Keep still. Keep still." Harry looked at Buckbeak, who examined him and then bowed. "Well done, Harry. Well done. Here, you big brute, you." Hagrid threw another dead rodent to Buckbeak, who caught it and began eating it. Harry stood upright. "Right," Hagrid said. "I think you can go and pat him now." Harry looked at him. "Go on. Don't be shy." Harry began to walk up to the creature as Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle shoved their way to the front. "Nice and slow, now. Nice and slow. Slow."

Harry reached out a hand, and Buckbeak went to snap it.

"Not so fast, Harry." Hagrid warned. Hermione grabbed Ron's wrist, and Ron just looked wide-eyed at her. They looked at each other, looked down, and separated. Molly went wide-eyed, and grabbed Arthur's hand. "Slow down, Harry. That's it. Nice and slow." Buckbeak moved, and Harry flinched back. "Now let him come to you."

Buckbeak and Harry neared each other. Hagrid continued talking to Harry.

"Slowly, now, slowly, slowly. That's it."

Buckbeak sniffed Harry's hand. Then, he let Harry pet him.

"Yes." Hagrid said, clapping. He smiled. The class clapped as well. "Well done! Well done, Harry, well done!"

"I was so scared for a minute there." Molly said.

"I think he may let you ride him now." Hagrid walked over to Harry, who just looked at him.

"What?"

"Come on." He picked Harry up.

"Hey!" Harry said. "Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey! Hey, Hagrid!"

"Put you over here, just behind the wing joint." Hagrid placed him on Buckbeak. "Don't pull out any of his feathers, because he won't thank you for that." He slapped Buckbeak to get him started, and Buckbeak ran forward, and then took flight.

"Whoa!" Harry's yelled echoed as he flew into the air. Molly tried to follow him with her eyes.

"Damn, I can't find him." She said.

"Whoo hoo!" they heard. "Whooooo hooooooo! Whoo hoo!" it was Harry. He was circling back. Hagrid whistled, and Buckbeak flew back to him. Buckbeak landed, and ran a bit before he completely stopped. Everyone was clapping again.

"Well done, Harry, and well done, Buckbeak." Hagrid said.

"That was wicked, Harry!" said a girl.

"Oh, please." Malfoy got up. Hagrid put Harry on the ground.

"Well done, well done." He said. Malfoy pushed through two people.

"Yes, you're not dangerous at all, are you, you great ugly brute!" he said. Buckbeak looked at him, and roared.

"Malfoy, no." Hagrid warned. Buckbeak reared up, and hit Malfoy on the arm. The others screamed, and backed up.

"Buckbeak!" Hagrid said, getting in front of the hippogriff. "Whoa, whoa, whoa…whoa! Buckbeak!" he said, sternly, when Buckbeak was going for another go. Hagrid threw a rodent. "Away, you silly creature." He said, as Buckbeak ran after it, picked it up, and began to eat it.

"It's killed me! It's killed me!" Malfoy said, clutching his arm.

"Calm down. It's just a scratch." Hagrid said.

"Hagrid!" Hermione said, walking forward. "He has to be taken to the hospital."

"I'm the teacher. I'll do it." Hagrid bent down, picked Malfoy up, and headed off.

"Oh, you're gonna regret this." Malfoy said.

"Class dismissed!" Hagrid told the others.

"You and your bloody chicken!"

Buckbeak walked up to Harry and nudged him, wanting him to pet him. Harry jumped back, and then he did.


	4. Riddikulus!

Chapter Four

```~~~LATER~~~```

"Does it hurt terribly, Draco?" Pansy asked.

"It comes and it goes. Still, I consider myself lucky. Madam Pomfrey said another minute or two and I could've lost my arm. I couldn't possibly do any homework for weeks."

"Look at him." Molly sneered from the Gryffindor table. "Soaking up all the sympathy."

"Little blonde headed weasel." Arthur muttered.

"Listen to the idiot." Ron said. "He's really laying it on thick, isn't he?"

"At least Hagrid didn't get fired." Harry said.

"I hear Draco's father's furious. We haven't heard the end of this."

"He's been sighted! He's been sighted!" Seamus said, running in.

"Who?" Ron asked.

"Sirius Black!"

The five got up, and went over to where everyone crowded around the paper. Hermione looked at the paper. She gasped.

"Dufftown? That's not far from here."

"You don't think he'd come to Hogwarts, do you?" Neville asked.

"With dementors at every entrance?" asked Dean.

"Dementors. He's already slipped past them once, hasn't he? Who's to say he won't do it again?" Seamus asked.

"That's right." Said a kid. "Black could be anywhere. It's like trying to catch smoke. Like trying to catch smoke with your bare hands."

```~~~DEFENSE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS~~~```

The wardrobe moved.

"Intriguing, isn't it?" asked Lupin. The wardrobe kept jumping. "Would anyone like to venture a guess as to what is inside?"

"That's a boggart, that is." Dean said.

"Very good, Mr. Thomas."

The wardrobe moved again. Lupin continued.

"Now, can anyone tell me what a boggart looks like?"

"No one knows." Hermione answered. Ron jumped.

"When did she get here?" he said.

"Boggarts are shape-shifters. They take the shape of whatever a particular person fears the most. That's what makes them so—"

"So terrifying, yes, yes, yes..." Lupin walked over to the wardrobe, which was jumping around again. "Luckily, a very simple charm exists to repel a boggart." It jumped again. "Let's practice it now. Without wands, please. After me. _Riddikulus_!"

"_Riddikulus_!" the class repeated.

"Very good. A little louder and very clear. Listen: _Riddikulus_!"

"_Riddikulus_!"

"This class is ridiculous." Malfoy muttered. Crabbe nodded.

"Very good." Lupin said. "Well, so much for the easy part. You see, the incantation alone is not enough. What really finishes a boggart is laughter. You need to force it to a shape you find truly amusing. Let me explain. Uh…Neville, would you join me please?"

Neville looked around.

"Come on, don't be shy. Come on. Come on."

Neville walked up, timidly.

"Hello. Neville, what frightens you most of all?" Neville mumbled something. "Sorry?"

"Professor Snape." Neville answered. The class broke out laughing. Lupin chuckled.

"Professor Snape. Yes, frightens all. And I believe you live with your grandmother."

"Yes, but I don't want that boggart to turn into her either."

The class broke out laughing again.

"No." Lupin said, shaking his head. The wardrobe jumped again. "I want you to picture her clothes. Only her clothes, very clearly, in your mind."

"She carries a red handbag—"

"We don't need to hear. As long as you see it, we'll see it. Now, when I open that wardrobe here's what I want you to do." He looked at the class. "Excuse me." He said, and then whispered something in Neville's ear. Neville looked at him. "Can you do that?" the wardrobe jumped again. "Yes. Wand at the ready. One, two, three." Lupin flicked his wand, and the door opened. Out came the boggart, looking like Professor Snape. "Think, Neville, think."

"_Riddikulus_!" Neville said, and the boggart stepped back, and showed Snape wearing old lady clothes. Molly took out her iPod, and took a picture.

"Sweet." She said. Everyone was laughing.

"Wonderful, Neville, wonderful" Lupin said. "Incredible! Okay, to the back, Neville. Everyone, form a line."

Everyone began shoving, trying to form a line. Molly, Arthur, and Ron were in the front. Molly was in the very front.

"I want everyone to picture the thing they fear the very most." As Lupin was saying this, he walked over to record player, and turned it on. "And turn it into something funny. Next! Molly!" he said. Molly walked up to the boggart, and it turned into a wasp. "Be brave!" Lupin said, as the wasp buzzed closer to Molly. And the wasp was enlarged, so it didn't make things better for her.

"_Riddikulus_!" Molly yelled, and the wasp turned into confetti. People laughed as it fluttered down.

"Arthur!" Lupin said. Arthur walked up as Molly headed towards the end of the line. The confetti turned into a snake. Arthur froze.

"C'mon, Arthur! Show that serpent whose boss!" Molly yelled. Arthur held up his wand. The snake reared up, and—

"_Riddikulus_!"

The snake turned to fireworks. Arthur smiled, and went to the back. Ron stepped up.

"Concentrate. Face your fear. Be brave!" Lupin said. The fireworks turned into a spider. Ron whimpered. He took his wand out.

"Wand at the ready, Ron. Wand at the ready."

"_Riddikulus_!" Ron said. Skates appeared on the spider, and it began slip and fall.

"Yes! You see? Very good, very good! Marvelous! Absolutely, very, very enjoyable! Paravati! Next! Show us what you see."

Paravati Patil walked up, and the spider turned into a cobra.

"I'm not the only one." Arthur muttered.

"Of course not." Molly said.

"Keep your nerve. Steady." Lupin said.

"_Riddikulus_!"

The snake turned into a Jack-in-the-Box.

"And next! Step up, step up. Wonderful, wonderful!"

Harry walked up, and Lupin seemed to get tense. He watched Harry closely, his own wand at the ready. The boggart turned into a dementor. Lupin yelled, and stood in front of Harry. The boggart turned into a moon.

"_Riddikulus_!" Lupin said, and the moon turned into a balloon, and flew around the room. Lupin opened the wardrobe, and the balloon flew in, and the closed. "Right, right. Uh… sorry about that. That's enough for today. If you'll all collect your books from the back of the class. That's the end of the lesson. Thank you! Sorry! Sorry, you can have too much of a good thing."

Harry just stood, looking at the wardrobe.


	5. Werewolves

Chapter Five

```~~~ONE WEEK LATER~~~```

"Now remember, these visits to Hogsmeade village are a privilege." McGonagall said. "Should your behavior reflect poorly on the school in any way, that privilege shall not be extended again."

Harry walked up to her. "No permission form signed, no visiting the village." McGonagall told him. "That's the rule, Potter."

"Those with permission, follow me. Those without, stay put." Said Filch, and he and the group walked away, except for Ron, Hermione, Molly, and Arthur.

"Professor, I thought if you signed it, then I could—" Harry started. McGonagall cut him off.

"I can't. Only a parent or a guardian can sign. Since I am neither, it would be inappropriate." She began to walk off, but came back to Harry. "I'm sorry Potter." She said. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "That's my final word." Then she left. Harry looked at the other four.

"Forget about it, guys. See you later." He said, and walked off. Hermione waved as they left.

```~~~LATER~~~```

"Honeyduke's Sweetshop is brilliant, but nothing beats Zonko's Joke Shop." Ron said. "We never did get the chance to go to the Shrieking Shack, though. You heard that it's the most—"

"Haunted building in Britain. Yeah, I know." Harry said, glumly. "What's going on?"

"Probably Neville forgot the password again." Ron muttered. The place was backed up.

"Hey!" Neville said.

"Oh, you're there."

"Let me through, please." Percy said. "Excuse me! I'm Head Boy!"

"Whoop-de-doo for you." Molly muttered. Percy sent her a glare. She smiled. She waved. "Hi. How you doing?"

Percy rolled his eyes, and looked at the picture. "Get back, all of you." He said. His tone was strained. "No one is to enter this dormitory until it's been fully searched."

"The Fat Lady!" Ginny said, coming up to them. "She's gone!"

"Serves her right. She was a terrible singer." Ron said.

"It's not funny, Ron." Hermione snapped. Around them, the portraits were going crazy.

"Move. Move." Someone said.

"You heard. Move!" Percy demanded. Dumbledore walked up to the portrait, Filch behind him. He looked at one of the tears.

"Mr. Filch?" he said. "Round up the ghosts. Tell them to search every painting in the castle to find the Fat Lady."

"There's no need for ghosts, professor." Filch said. He pointed to a portrait. "The Fat Lady's there." Everyone went crazy, and went to where Filch was pointing. Except for Percy.

"Mind where you're going! Slow down!" he said. "You listen! I'm Head Boy!"

Molly looked at him, and pointed. "Hush up." She said. "Or I'll get Fluffy on you."

"Is that a poodle?"

"No, actually. Remember that three-headed dog?"

"Yeah."

"That's Fluffy."

She walked off. Percy looked confused.

"Who names a three-headed dog _Fluffy_?"

"Dear lady, who did this to you?" Dumbledore asked, when they all neared the painting where the Fat Lady was taking shelter. The Fat Lady came up from behind the hippo.

"Eyes like the devil, he's got, and a soul as dark as his name. It's him, headmaster, the one they all talk about. He's here, somewhere in the castle! Sirius Black!"

Molly screamed, and grabbed Arthur's hand.

"Secure the castle, Mr. Filch." Dumbledore said. "The rest of you, to the Great Hall."

```~~~LATER-GREAT HALL~~~```

Everyone was up. Percy was making sure everyone was doing as they were told. Molly got a smirk on her face.

"Molly, what are you thinking?" Arthur asked.

"I have an idea."

"No. No, Molly, no. Those words mean trouble. Now, you stay put."

"No." Molly got up, and followed Percy secretly. Then, when she was close enough, she yelled,

"SURPRISE HUG!" and she tackled him.

"SWEET JESUS!" Percy yelled, as he fell. Molly got off of him, laughing hard. The twins, Fred and George, began imitating him. Percy looked at them.

"If you don't stop, I'm giving you both detentions." He snapped. The twins went wide-eyed.

"Sweet Jesus." They said.

```~~~LATER~~~```

Everyone was asleep, apparently. But Arthur was not.

"I've searched the Astronomy Tower and the Owlery, sir." Said Filch. "There is nothing there."

"Thank you." Dumbledore said.

"The third floor's clear too, sir."

"Very good."

"I've done the dungeons, Headmaster." Said Snape, with his drawling voice. "No sign of Black, nor anywhere else in the castle.

"I didn't really expect him to linger." Said Flitwick.

"Remarkable feat, don't you think? To enter Hogwarts Castle on one's own completely undetected?"

"Quite remarkable, yes." Dumbledore answered.

"Any theories on how he managed it?"

Arthur knew, he _knew_ he shouldn't be listening to this. But he had to. Besides, he wasn't used to sleeping on ground. He missed his bed.

"Many. Each as unlikely as the next."

"You may recall prior to the start of term, I expressed concerns about your appointment of Professor—"

"Not a single professor inside this castle would help Sirius Black enter it. I'm quite convinced the castle is safe, and I'm more than willing to send the students back to their houses."

Do it then.

"What about Potter? Should he be warned?"

"Perhaps. But for now, let him sleep. For in dreams, we enter a world that's entirely our own. Let them swim in the deepest ocean or glide over the highest cloud."

Arthur grabbed Molly's hand, who was sleeping beside him. Percy had, earlier, tried to separate them, but Molly went to bite his hand. Percy had yelped, glared, and then walked away. Molly's eyes opened. Arthur placed his hand on her face.

"Go back to sleep, love." He whispered. "Everything's going to be alright."

Molly smiled, nodded, got closer to him, and fell back asleep. Arthur followed soon after.

```~~~THE NEXT DAY-DEFENSE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS~~~```

Snape busted into the class, and closed all the shutters as he went to the front. He pulled down the projector screen.

"Turn to page 394." He said. Everyone looked at each other, and then did as they were told. Snape kept a close eye on them.

"Excuse me, sir." Harry said. "Where's Professor Lupin?"

"That's not really your concern, is it, Potter?" Snape asked him. "Suffice it to say your professor finds himself incapable of teaching at the present time." He walked to the back of the class. "Turn to page 394." He turned on the projector, and saw that Ron was taking his time. He pointed his wand at the book, and it turned to the page it needed to be on. Ron almost shit his pants. He looked at the book.

""Werewolves"?"

"But sir, we just learned about red caps and hinkypunks." Said a voice. It was Hermione. Everyone looked her way, surprised. "We're not meant to start on werewolves for weeks."

"Quiet." Snape drawled.

"When did she come in? Did you see her come in?" Ron asked. Harry, Molly, and Arthur shook their heads no.

"Now, which one of you can tell me the difference between an Animagus and a werewolf?" Snape asked, walking back to the front of the classroom. "No one?" he didn't see Hermione raise her hand. "How disappointing."

"Please, sir." Hermione said. The slides on the projector changed every few seconds. "An Animagus is a wizard who elects to turn into an animal. A werewolf has no choice. With each full moon, when he transforms, he no longer remembers who he is. He'd kill his best friend if he crossed his path. Furthermore, the werewolf only responds to the call of its own kind."

Malfoy howled.

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy." Snape said. "That's the second time you've spoken out of turn, Miss Granger. Are you incapable of restraining yourself or do you take pride in a being an insufferable know-it-all?"

"He's got a point, you know." Ron muttered.

"Five points from Gryffindor. As an antidote for your ignorance and on my desk by Monday morning, two rolls of parchment on the werewolf, with particular emphasis on recognizing it."

Malfoy had sent Harry a piece of paper by blowing it over to him. Harry now had it in his hand.

"Sir, its Quidditch tomorrow." Harry said. Snape got in his face, his hands on his desk.

"Then I suggest you take extra care, Mr. Potter. Loss of limb will not excuse you. Page 394." Snape got up, and went back to the projector. "The term "werewolf" is a contraction of the Anglo-Saxon word _"wer" _which means "man," and "wolf." Werewolf, man-wolf. There are several ways to become a werewolf. They include being given the power of shape-shifting, being bitten by a werewolf…." Molly and Arthur ended up blocking Snape's voice out.

Harry opened the paper Malfoy gave him. It was a picture of him getting struck by lightning.


	6. Harry and Molly Go To Hogsmeade

Chapter Six

```~~~THE NEXT DAY~~~```

It was wet and rainy. They were playing Hufflepuff. A player flew past Harry, screaming, her broom on fire. Harry flew up into the sky, along with Hufflepuff Seeker. The player fell, and was caught before he hit the ground. Molly looked around.

"Where'd Harry go?" she asked.  
"I don't know!" Arthur answered. Molly looked around some more.

"I'm getting worried!"

"How do you think I am?"

"If he's after the Snitch, he needs to hurry!"

Things began to get cold. Dark shadows circled in the clouds. Suddenly, Harry fell out of the clouds.

"Harry!" Molly screamed. She and Arthur sat there in shock.

"Oh my God."

Dumbledore stood. "_Aresto momentum_!" he yelled.

```~~~HOSPITAL WING~~~```

"Looks a bit peaky, doesn't he?" Ron asked.

"Peaky?" the twins asked.

"What do you expect?" George asked.

"He fell over a hundred feet." Said Fred.

"Come on, Ron. Let's walk you off of the Astronomy Tower, and see what you look like."

Ron rolled his eyes.

"Probably a right sight better than he normally does." Harry teased, as he woke up. Everyone chuckled and smiled in relief to see him awake. Harry groaned, and sat up.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, brilliant."

"You gave us a right good scare there, mate." Said Fred, sitting down next to him.

"What happened?"

"Well, you fell off your broom." Ron said.

"Really?" Harry asked, sarcastically. "I meant the match. Who won?"

Hermione stood. "Um… No one blames you, Harry. The dementors aren't supposed to come inside the grounds. Dumbledore was furious. As soon as he saved you, he sent them straight off."

"There's, uh, something else you should know too, Harry."

Molly grimaced at the sight in Ron's hands.

"You won't be happy about it." Arthur said. Ron continued.

"Um… When you fell, your broom, it sort of blew into the Whomping Willow, and…" Ron unwrapped the blanket, and revealed the now broken to bits broom. "Well," he said.

```~~~FEW DAYS LATER~~~```

Molly had decided to stay with Harry this time.

"Last call for Hogsmeade! Come on, now!" Filch yelled. Arthur looked back at them. Molly blew him a kiss, and then waved. Harry waved. Arthur waved back, and then was dragged off by Hermione and Ron.

"Come on, Harry." Molly said. "I have an idea."

```~~~DOWNSTAIRS~~~```

They had the Invisibility Cloak on, and neared the twins, who were building a snowman. George grabbed Molly and Fred had Harry.

"I'll bite you." Molly warned.

"Ah, you don't scare me." George said.

"Guys, let us go." Harry pleaded.

"Clever, you two," Fred said.

"But not clever enough." Said George.

"Besides, we've got a better way."

"Guys, come on. We're trying to get to Hogsmeade." Harry said.

"We know." The twins answered.

"Don't worry." Fred said.

"We'll get you there." George reassured.

"We'll show you two a quicker way."

"If you pipe down."

"Bless them."

"Let us go! Come on, guys. Don't—"

"Now, Harry and Molly," Fred said.

"Come and join the big boys." Both twins said together. Harry pulled the cloak off of him and Molly, and making Molly start fussing about her hair.

"What are you doing?" Harry demanded.

"Shh!" Fred snapped. George handed him some parchment.

"What's this rubbish?" Harry asked.

""What's this rubbish?" he says." Fred said. "That there is the secret to our success."

"It's a wrench giving it to you, believe me." George said.

"But we've decided your needs are greater than ours. George, if you will."

George took out his wand. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." He said, and pointed his wand on the parchment. Harry read from it as words appeared on the paper.

"Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs are proud to present the Marauder's Map."

"We owe them so much." George said. Harry opened the map, and it showed little steps and names and walls and etc.

"Hang on. This is Hogwarts." Harry said. "And that—No, is that really—?"

"Dumbledore." Fred answered.

"In his study—"

"Pacing."

"Does that a lot."

"So, you mean, this map shows—?" Harry started.

"Everyone."

"Everyone?"

"Everyone." George said.

"Where they are."

"What they're doing."

"Every minute."

"Of every day."

"Brilliant! Where'd you get it?"

"Nicked it from Filch's office, of course." Fred said, crossing his arms and leaning on the wall. "First year."

"Now listen. There are seven secret passageways out of the castle. We'd recommend—" George started. The twin brothers pointed at a passage. "This one." They said, together.

"The One-Eyed Witch passageway." Fred said.

"Leads you straight to Honeyduke's cellar."

"You'd best hurry. Filch is heading this way."

"Oh, and guys, don't forget. When you're done, just give it a tap and say—" both brothers spoke again as George placed his wand on the map. ""Mischief managed." Otherwise anyone can read it."

The map turned to parchment. Molly smiled.

"Thanks, you two. Harry, let's go."

"Oh, and Molly." George said. "Percy told us to tell you to stop messing with him. Although—" both brothers spoke again. "We don't really advise that."

"It's too funny, to say the least." Fred said.

```~~~HONEYDUKE'S CELLAR~~~```

Harry lifted up a block, and the two looked up, but went back down when they heard a bang. They looked back up, and saw someone going up the stairs, a crate in his hands. Sensing it was safe, they crawled out the opening, put the cloak on, and walked up the stairs. Molly knocked over a box.

"Oopsy."

```~~~UPSTAIRS~~~```

Harry took a sucker from Neville, and walked outside with it.

"Oooh, it's the evil flying sucker." Molly joked.

```~~~SHRIEKING SHACK~~~```

"It's meant to be the most haunted building in Britain. Did I mention that?" Hermione asked.

"Twice." Ron said. Arthur leaned against a post, and looked at the snow, drawing little shapes in the snow.

"Oh. Do you want to move a bit closer?" Hermione asked.

"Huh?"

"To the Shrieking Shack?"

"Oh-oh, um, actually I'm fine here."

"Well, well. Look who's here." Said a voice. Hermione and Ron turned. Arthur looked up. "You two shopping for your new dream home? Guessing you brought him to help." Malfoy drawled. "Bit grand for you, isn't it, Weasle-Bee? Don't your family sleep in one room?"

"Shut your mouth, Malfoy." Ron said.

"Ooh, not very friendly. Boys, I think it's time we teach Weasle-Bee how to respect his superiors."

"Who'd respect you? You blonde-headed weasel." Arthur retorted. Malfoy looked at him. "Just because you're richer doesn't mean your superior."

Malfoy sneered. "You'll see." He said. Hermione laughed.

"Hope you don't mean yourself." She said, stepping in front of Ron.

"How dare you talk to me!" Malfoy said. "You filthy little Mudblood!"

A snowball flew at him, and hit his neck.

"Who is that?" Malfoy asked. Two more flew at him. He stumbled back. More kept hitting him. "Don't stand there! Do something!" he told Crabbe.

"What?" Crabbe asked. He got pants pulled down and the other had his beanie pushed over his eyes. As Crabbe was trying to pull his pants up, he got pushed down. The other was grabbed by his scarf and was twirled around, screaming. Malfoy tripped over Crabbe, who was still on the ground. The other guy was dropped, and Malfoy was being pulled towards the Shrieking Shack, and he was screaming the whole way.

"What's up, Malfoy? Lost your skis?" Ron taunted. Malfoy was dropped, and he ran off, and pushed Crabbe down as he ran.

"Get out of the way!" he said, and he, Crabbe (with difficulty), and the other guy ran off. "Move!"

"Malfoy! Wait! Wait!" Crabbe said. Hermione and Arthur were laughing. Ron smirked. Ron's strings on his hat began to go up, and he went wide-eyed. Hermione's hair was being messed with. The strings on Arthur's jacket flew about, making him go wide-eyed like Ron.

"Harry!" Hermione said. Harry took off the Invisibility Cloak, revealing him and Molly. Hermione, Molly, and Harry were laughing..

"Bloody hell, Harry. That was not funny." Ron said.

Molly hugged Arthur around the waist, and looked at the others like, "Mine."


	7. Arthur and Molly's First Time

Chapter Seven

```~~~LATER~~~```

"Those weasels!" Ron said. "Never told me about any Marauder's Map."

"They aren't going to keep it." Hermione said. "They're going to turn it over to Professor McGonagall. Aren't you?"

"Sure. Along with Harry's Invisibility Cloak." Ron said, sarcastically.

"Oh, look who it is. Madam Rosmerta." Hermione said. "Ron fancies her."

"That's not true!" Ron defended.

"Professor McGonagall!"

"Cornelius."

"Allow me, minister." It was Hagrid, McGonagall, and the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. Hagrid went to open the door of Fudge's carriage, and it came off.

"Oh, Hagrid.." Fudge groaned.

"Sorry about that." Hagrid said.

"Rosmerta, my dear. I hope business is good." Fudge said, stepping out of the carriage and narrowly missing some crap that was on the ground. He stepped over it.

"It'd be a lot better if the Ministry wasn't sending dementors into my pub every other night!" She got into Fudge's face, and made him back up and step in the crap that was on the ground.

"We have…. We have a killer on the loose." Said Fudge, trying to wipe off his feet.

"Sirius Black in Hogsmeade! And what would bring him here?"

"Harry Potter." Fudge whispered.

"Harry Potter?"

Both Fudge and McGonagall signaled her to be quiet. They went inside. Harry was gone. They saw his footsteps in the snow.

"Harry!" Hermione said. They followed him, and began to walk in, when some heads began talking.

"Hey! No underage wizards allowed in today!" one said.

"Shut the damn door!" said another.

"So rude." Hermione said.

"Thick heads." Ron muttered.

"Thick heads?" exclaimed one, as Hermione shut the door.

"How dare they!" exclaimed another. They heard the heads talking.

"Who are they calling thickheads?"

"Young whippersnappers!"

They went and sat on a bench. About a few minutes later, they heard the door open, and saw footsteps in the snow.

"Ron, look." Hermione pointed. They saw as Harry went through a patch of carolers, knocking them down.

"Sorry. Sorry. Excuse me." Hermione said.

"Merry Christmas." Said Ron. Molly and Arthur helped a few up before they ran after Ron and Hermione. They saw footsteps leading up to a rock, and heard crying. Hermione slowly walked up to Harry, Ron Molly, and Arthur far behind her. Hermione gently took the cloak off of Harry, who had his head down. He looked at her.

"Harry, what happened."

"He was their friend," Harry said, his voice shaking. "And he betrayed them. He was their friend! I hope he finds me. Because when he does, I'm gonna be ready! When he does, I'm gonna kill him!"

```~~~THE NEXT DAY~~~```

They were going to visit Hagrid. Ron wasn't happy.

"Beautiful day." Hermione said.

"Gorgeous." Ron said. "Unless, of course, you've been ripped to pieces!"

"Ripped to pieces?" Harry asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Ronald has lost his rat." Hermione said.

"I haven't lost anything! Your cat killed him!"

"Rubbish."

"Guys, you've seen the way that bloodthirsty beast of hers is always lurking about. And Scabbers is gone."

"Well, maybe you should learn to take better care of your pets!" Hermione snapped.

"She's got a point Ron." Arthur said. Ron glared at him. "Just sayin'."

Ron looked at Hermione. "Your cat killed him!"

"Did not." Hermione snapped.

"Did."

"Didn't."

```~~~LATER~~~```

Hagrid was skipping rocks.

"How'd it go, Hagrid? The hearing?" Hermione asked.

"Well, first off, the committee members took turns talking about why we were there." Hagrid said, skipping another one. "And then I got up, did my piece. Said how Buckbeak was a good hippogriff. Always cleaned his feathers. And then Lucius Malfoy got up. Well, you can imagine. He said Buckbeak was a deadly and dangerous creature who would kill you as soon as look at you." He skipped another rock.

"And then?" Hermione asked.

"And then he asked for the worst, did old Lucius."

"No way!" Molly said.

"They're not sacking you!" Ron said.

"No, I'm not sacked." Hagrid threw another rock. "Buckbeak's been sentenced to death!" he threw the last rock.

```~~~BOY'S DORMITORY-LATER-NIGHTTIME~~~```

Ron was moving around in his bed, which made Arthur wake up.

"Spiders!" he said. "There's—There's spiders! Spiders. They-they want-they want me to tap-dance." Ron said, acting like he was brushing spiders off of him. Harry looked up from what he was looking from. Arthur sat up, and held in a laugh. "I don't wanna tap-dance!"

"You tell those spiders, Ron." Harry said.

"Right, yeah. Tell them. I'll tell them…." Ron said, and went back to sleep, as did Arthur.

```~~~THE NEXT DAY-GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM~~~```

"Molly. Come on. We don't have all day." Arthur said.

"I can't find my bra!" Molly yelled down from her dormitory. "Found—COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE THEIF!"

Crookshanks ran down the stairs, Molly's bra in his mouth. They heard thumping on the stairs, and Molly had decided to put on her shirt before she came down to get the cat. Ron jumped up into a chair. Harry looked, wide-eyed, and Hermione's mouth dropped open.

"Bad Crookshanks! No!" she scolded. Ginny just looked at the scene.

"Whose bra is that?"

Seamus started laughing. Dean held his in. Neville looked, wide-eyed. Percy came down from his dormitory, saw what was going on, and then shook his head.

"That's more of my Mum than I needed to see." He said, and went back upstairs. The twins covered their eyes.

"Scarred!" they yelled. Molly looked at them.

"Just be glad I'm wearing a shirt! I was originally going to forget to the shirt to kill the damn thing!"

Ron shut his ears. "Now I don't know what's scary anymore. That sight or spiders!" he said. Molly rolled her eyes, flicked her wand, and a spider landed on Ron, making him start screaming, and thrashing about. The spider flew off, and he looked at it, and crawled as deep into the chair as he could. The spider walked about, and then Harry stepped on it. Molly tripped and fell from trying to get Crookshanks.

"Thank you for that." Ron said.

"No problem."

"It looked like the one that wanted me to tap-dance."

Molly looked back at him, still on the floor. "What the fuck?"

Ginny caught Crookshanks, and fought for the bra in his mouth.

"Give it! Come here! Give. It—" She said. She had the bra in her hand, but one of the straps was in Crookshanks mouth. Molly ran over to her, Hermione after her. She picked up Crookshanks as Molly and Ginny fought for the bra in his mouth. Molly got it.

"Ha!" she said. "Thanks, Ginny."

Ginny smiled. "Welcome." She said. Molly looked Hermione.

"I like that cat, but you need to fucking train it." She said.  
Ron looked at her. "How can you like that cat? It's a pig with hair! Besides, he killed Scabbers."

"Here we go again." Arthur said. Ron and Hermione got into another argument. Molly smiled, and got an idea.

"Arthur." She whispered. He looked at her, and she motioned up to the dormitories.

"What?"

"Come on." She began to pull him up the stairs.

"Molly, are you thinking what I think you're thinking?"

"Hush." Molly said. "I have an idea."

She dragged him up to his dormitory since no boys were allowed in the girl's. Percy looked at them suspiciously as he passed by.

"What cha looking at?" Molly said. Percy just rolled his eyes, and went downstairs.

"Put on a bra!" he yelled.

"After. I'm going to be kind of busy with something that doesn't require it."

"Oh, God."

Molly laughed, and dragged Arthur into the dorm. They made sure no one was in it, and locked the door. Molly got on a bed, and began jumping and moaning. Arthur followed soon after.

Downstairs, they heard it. Ron began whimpering. Harry went to get Hermione's iPod, but she snatched it, and put it in her ears. Her music blasted out of her ears.

"Glee?" Harry muttered. Hermione didn't hear him. Ginny looked up, and shuddered. The twins looked up.

"Get some!" they yelled. Percy shuddered. Neville looked around, like "What the hell is going on?" Seamus went wide-eyed, and Dean just covered his ears.

"Ew. Ew. Ew. Ew. That's just sick and disgusting. If you're going to have sex, have it in….the Hufflepuff dormitories. They won't know what the hell is going on." Percy said. "They'll just think you're lying in bed, tickling."

The twins looked at him. "You cussed!"

"Percy cussed! I'm telling Mum!" George yelled.

"No you're not. So just shut up."

"No."

```~~~UPSTAIRS~~~```

Molly and Arthur flopped on the bed, tired and worn out.

"That was fun." Molly said. She smiled. Arthur kissed her, and then pulled away.

"Let's make it more believable." He said. Molly kissed him as hard as she could. She pulled away, and began to undo her shirt.


	8. The Whomping Willow

Chapter Eight

```~~~THE NEXT DAY~~~```

"Broaden your minds! You must look beyond!" said Professor Trelawney. "The art of crystal gazing is in the clearing of the Inner Eye. Only then can you see. Try again."

Molly, Arthur, Ron, and Harry were dozing off, because they found the class very, very boring. And worthless. Trelawney walked over to them.

"Now, what do we have here?" she asked, making the four jump, and sit up.

"Do you mind me trying?" Hermione asked, making Molly jump. "The Grim, possibly."

"My dear," Trelawney said. "From the first moment you stepped foot in my class, I sensed that you did not possess the proper spirit for the noble art of Divination. No, you see, there." She was looking at her palm. "You may be young in years, but your heart that beats is just as shriveled as an old maid's, your soul as dry as the pages of the books to which you so desperately cleave." She rolled Hermione's hand up, and Hermione snatched her hand out of Trelawney's, stood, and threw the crystal ball off of the table, making it roll out of the class as she stomped out. "Have I said something?" Trelawney asked.

```~~~LATER~~~```

"She's gone mental, Hermione has. I mean, not that she was always mental, but now it's out in the open for everyone to see." Ron said.

"Hang on." Harry said, and bent down. He picked up the crystal ball. "We better take this back."

"I'm not going back." Ron, Arthur, and Molly said.

"Fine. See you guys later." Harry said, and left.

"See you." Ron said. He looked at Molly and Arthur as they went down the stairs. "Did you really have sex?"

"Yes." Molly said. Ron started running down the stairs. She and Arthur began laughing.

```~~~LATER~~~```

The five walked out, and heard the sharpening of a blade. They walked past a man sharpening his axe. He watched them as they walked off.

"I can't believe they're going to kill Buckbeak. It's just too horrible." Hermione said, as they walked out of the castle.

"It just got worse." Ron said.

"What did I tell you? Father said I can keep the hippogriff's head. I think I'll donate it to the Gryffindor's Common Room."

It was Malfoy and his cronies. Hermione stomped down the steps, the others behind her.

"This is going to be rich." Malfoy continued.

"Look who's here." Crabbe said.

"Ah, come to see the show?" Malfoy asked.

"You! You foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach!" Hermione yelled, and pointed her wand at him. Draco was up against the rock, whimpering.

"Hermione, no!" Ron yelled. "He's not worth it." Hermione slowly removed her wand and started to walk away. Malfoy and his cronies were laughing, and Hermione spun around her heel, and punched him in the nose. Malfoy flew back, and his head hit the rock.

"Malfoy, are you okay?" Crabbe asked. "Let's go. Quick." They ran back into the castle.

"Not a work to anyone, understood?" Malfoy asked.

"That felt good." Hermione said. Molly high-fived her.

"Not good. Brilliant." Ron said. They then started down the steps to Hagrid's cabin. They passed by Buckbeak, who was sitting in the patch, watching them with curiosity.

```~~~INSIDE~~~```

"Look at him. Loves the smell of the trees when the wind blows through them." Hagrid said.

"Why don't we just set him free?" Harry asked.

"They'd know it was me, and then Dumbledore would get into trouble. He's coming down, you know, Dumbledore. Says he wants to be with me when they…. When it happens. Great man, Dumbledore." Hagrid left the window. "Great man." He threw something to some creature that looked like it was in a stone egg.

"We'll stay with you too, Hagrid." Hermione said, standing.

"Yeah." Molly agreed.

"You'll do no such thing!" Hagrid said. "Think I want you seeing something like that? No. you just drink your tea, and be off. Oh. Before you do, Ron," Hagrid pointed to Ron, and then turned and opened a container. He turned, and in his hands, he held—

"Scabbers! You're alive!" Ron said, standing. He took Scabbers from Hagrid, grinning ear to ear.

"Keep a closer eye on your pets, Ron." Hagrid said.

"I think that means you owe someone an apology." Hermione said.

"Right. Next time I see Crookshanks, I'll let him know."

"I meant me!"

A jar broke. Molly screamed.

"That was not me this time! I swear it!" she hid behind Arthur.

"Blimey. What was that?" Hagrid asked. Hermione picked up the rock. Something hit Harry on the back of his head.  
"Ow!" he said, looking out the window. "Hagrid!" he warned.

"Oh, crikey." Hagrid said, looking out the window. "It's late. It's nearly dark. You shouldn't be here. If someone sees you outside the castle this time of night, you'll be in trouble. Big trouble. Particularly you, Harry." Someone banged on the door. "With you in a moment!" Hagrid covered up the egg-like animal with a blanket. "Quick. Quick!" he told the teens. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Molly, and Arthur began to go out the back way. Harry turned.

"Hagrid." He said. "It'll be fine. It'll be okay."

"Go on, go on!"

Hermione opened the back door.

"…On the slope—Ah, Hagrid." Dumbledore said. He, Fudge, and the guy who was going to kill Buckbeak the all had their backs to the kids.

"Professor Dumbledore." Hagrid said, opening his door.

"Good evening." Fudge said.

"Minister, just make your way through." He let Fudge in first. "We'll have a tea, right?"

"No, Hagrid." Fudge continued talked as the five ran out through the patch. Hagrid watched to make sure they made it out safely. They hid behind the pumpkins. They heard a snap of a twig, and Hermione turned.

"What?" Harry asked.

"I thought I just saw—" Hermione started. "Never mind."

"Let's go." Ron said, and the five left. They heard Buckbeak cry out. They stood near the castle, and heard bells ringing. The man walked over to Buckbeak, raised his axe, and—there was a chopping noise. Hermione began to cry into Ron's shoulder, her arms around his neck. Molly began crying too, and all Arthur had to do was rub her back to quiet her sobs. Suddenly, Ron gasped. They all looked at him.

"He bit me." Ron said. "Scabbers." Ron began looking for the rat.

"Ron. Ron!" Hermione said.

"Ron!" Harry yelled.

"Scabbers, come back!" Ron said, ignoring them.

"My God, he loves that rat." Arthur said. The four went after him.

"Wait!" Harry yelled. They stopped when they saw Ron under an odd looking tree ahead of them. He fell down, and grabbed the rat.

"Scabbers, you bit me!" he said.

"Guys, you do realize what tree this is?" Hermione asked.

"That's not good." Harry said.

"Oh shit." Arthur muttered.

"Ron, run!" Harry and Molly yelled at the same time. Ron looked up, and went wide-eyed. He pointed.

"You four, run!" he yelled. The four whipped around. "It's the Grim!"

The black dog soared over them, and ran over to Ron. He grabbed Ron by his pant leg, and began to drag him.

"Harry!" Ron cried.

"Ron! Ron, wait!" Harry yelled, as the four went after him.  
"Harry!" Ron cried again. "Help!"

"Ron!" Harry said, as he landed on the ground. He went for Ron's hand, but Ron was dragged into a hole. "Ron. Ron!"

"Ron!"

The four suddenly whipped back by a branch, Ron's cries for help still echoing. The Whomping Willow was awake, and very angry.

"Come on!" Harry said. They went towards the tree again, and the four were separated by a branch slamming down in-between them. "Move!"

They got up again, and went to where the hole was, but stopped.

"Duck!" Hermione said, as a branch hit Harry and Arthur, and knocked Harry's glasses off. Hermione and Molly remained standing. The branch came back, and they jumped over it. Another one came, and they latched onto it. The whole tree went to crush Harry and Arthur, making them move. Hermione and Molly were screaming on the branch. They screamed again, making the two boys duck. They were brought straight up into the air, and down through the tree, the branches cutting them. They came back around as Harry put his glasses back on. "Harry!"

"Arthur!"

The girls grabbed the boys by their shirts, and then they were swung around, the boys almost flying. Then, Hermione and Molly threw them into the hole. They came soon after. Hermione yelped, and then landed on Harry. Molly landed on Arthur. She looked at him.

"Just like the other day." She said, smiling.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Hermione said.

"Don't worry." Harry told her. They stood up.

"Where do you suppose this goes?"

"I have a hunch."


	9. The Prisoner of Azkaban

Chapter Nine

"I just hope I'm wrong." Harry said, as they started down the passageway.

```~~~LATER~~~```

They came up in what looked like a house.

"We're in the Shrieking Shack, aren't we?" Hermione asked. Molly grasped Arthur's arm.

"If any ghosts come to get me, they'll get you too." She said.

"That's a nice thought." Arthur muttered.

"Come on." Harry said, and they started up the stairs. They heard a cry. Harry looked in a room. "Ron." He said.

"Ron. You're okay." Hermione said, as they ran in.

"The dog. Where is it?"

"Harry. It's a trap. He's the dog. He's an Animagus." Ron explained, pointing at something. They followed the paw prints with their eyes, and there stood Sirius Black behind the door. He stepped towards them. Hermione stepped in front of him, Arthur and Molly on the side of him.

"If you want to kill Harry, you have to kill us too!" Hermione said.

"No. Only one will die tonight." Sirius said.

"Then it'll be you!" Harry yelled, pushing his way through the barricade his friends had made. He ran up to Sirius, and threw him down on the ground by his neck. Harry took out his wand, and pointed it at him. Sirius laughed.

"Are you going to kill me, Harry?" he asked. The door burst open.

"_Expelliarmus_!"

Harry's wand shot out of his hand, and he turned. There stood Lupin, his own wand at the ready. He motioned Harry to get off of Sirius. He did. "Well, well, Sirius." Lupin said. "Looking rather ragged, aren't we? Finally the flesh reflects the madness within."

"Well, you'd know all about the madness within, wouldn't you, Remus?" Sirius asked. Lupin took down his wand, and helped Sirius up. Then they hugged.

"Oh hell no." Molly said.

"I found him." Sirius said.

"I know." Lupin said.

"He's here."

"I understand."

"Let's kill him!"

"No! I trusted you!" Hermione yelled. "And all this time, you've been his friend. He's a werewolf! That's why he's been missing classes."

Lupin walked up to her. "How long have you known?"

"Since Professor Snape set the essay."

"Well, well, well, Hermione. You really are the brightest witch of your age I've ever met."

"Enough talk, Remus! Come on! Let's kill him!" Sirius said.

"Wait!"

"I did my waiting! Twelve years of it! In Azkaban!"

Lupin sat there for a second. "Very well." He said, handing Sirius his wand. "Kill him." Sirius snatched it out of his hand. "But wait one more minute. Harry has the right to know why."

"I know why." Harry said. "You betrayed my parents. You're the reason they're dead!"

"No, Harry, it wasn't him. Somebody did betray your parents, but it was somebody who, until quite recently, I believed to be dead!"

"Who was it then?"

"Peter Pettigrew!" Sirius said. "And he's in this room! Right now! Come out, come out, Peter! Come out, come out and play!"

"_Expelliarmus_!"

Lupin's wand flew out of Sirius's hand. And at the door stood Snape.

"What is this? A party?" Arthur muttered. Scabbers began squeaking.

"Vengeance is sweet." Snape said. "How I hoped I'd be the one to catch you."

"Severus—" Lupin started. Snape pointed his wand at him.

"I told Dumbledore you were helping an old friend into the castle. And now, here's the proof."

"Brilliant, Snape." Sirius said. "Once again, you put your keen and penetrated mind to the task and, as usual, come to the wrong conclusion. Now, if you'll excuse us, Remus and I have some unfinished business to attend to."

Snape shoved his wand under Sirius's chin.

"Give me a reason. I beg you!" he said.

"Severus, don't be a fool." Lupin said.

"He can't help it. It's habit." Said Sirius. Molly held in a laugh.

"Sirius, be quiet!"

"Be quiet yourself, Remus!"

"Listen to you two, quarrelling like an old married couple." Snape remarked.

"Why don't you run along and play with your chemistry set!" Sirius retorted. Snape jabbed him with his wand.

"I could do it, you know." He said. "But why deny the dementors? They're so longing to see you. Do I detect a flicker of fear? Oh, yes. A Dementor's Kiss. One can only imagine what that must be like to endure. It's said to be nearly unbearable to witness, but I'll my best."

"Severus, please." Lupin said. Harry took Hermione's wand from her pocket.

"After you." Snape said to Sirius. He motioned his head to Harry, as Harry raised the wand.

"_Expelliarmus_!" he yelled, and Snape flew back into the bed.

"What the hell, Harry?" Molly exclaimed.

"Are you out of your mind?" Arthur demanded.

"Harry! What did you just do?" Ron demanded.

"You attacked a teacher!" Hermione yelled.

"Tell me about Peter Pettigrew." Harry said to Lupin and Sirius.

"He was at school with us. We thought he was our friend!" Lupin explained.

"No. Pettigrew's dead." Harry pointed the wand at Sirius. "You killed him!"

"No, he didn't! I thought so too, until you mentioned seeing Pettigrew on the map!" Lupin defended.

"The map was lying, then."

"The map never lies!" Sirius said. "Pettigrew's alive! And he's right there!" he pointed at Ron.

"Me? He's mental!" Ron exclaimed.

"Not you! Your rat!"

"Scabbers has been in my family for—"

"Twelve years? Curiously long life for a common garden rat! He's missing a toe, isn't he?"

"So what?"

"All they could find of Pettigrew was—" Harry started.

"His finger!" Sirius said. "The dirty coward cut it off so everyone would think he was dead! And then he transformed into a rat!"

"Show me."

Sirius went to grab the now squeaking rat.

"Give it to him, Ron." Harry said.

"What are you trying to do to him?" Ron asked. Sirius grabbed Scabbers. "Scabbers! Leave him alone! Get off him! What are you doing? Scabbers!"

Sirius set the rat down on the piano, and it took off. He and Lupin were following it everywhere with their wands to make him transform. Finally, they made him transform under a table. It was Peter Pettigrew, a man said to be dead for twelve long years.


	10. Bad News

Chapter Ten

They pulled Peter out from under the table. He actually looked like a rat, too.

"Remus? S-Sirius. My old friends!" he made a dodge for the door, but Lupin and Sirius held him back from it. They pushed him off. Peter spotted Harry. "Harry! Look at you. You look so much like your father. Like James. We were the best of the friends—"

"How dare you speak to Harry!" Sirius yelled at him. Peter ran behind the piano, Lupin and Sirius behind him. They stood in front, wands out. "How dare you talk about James in front of him!"

"You sold James and Lily to Voldemort!" Lupin yelled.

"I didn't mean to!" Pettigrew squealed. "The Dark Lord. You have no idea the weapons he possesses! Ask yourself, Sirius! What would you have done? What would you have done?"

"I would've died! I would have died rather than betray my friends!"

Peter took refuge on the ground, and then crawled over to Harry. "Harry, James wouldn't have wanted me killed! Your dad would have spared me! He would have shown me mercy!"

Lupin and Sirius yanked Pettigrew off of Harry.

"Should have realized, Peter, that if Voldemort didn't kill you, then we would. Together!" Sirius yelled.

"No!" Harry yelled.

"Harry," Lupin said. "This man is—"

"I know what he is. But we'll take him to the castle."

"Bless you, boy. Bless you!" Peter said, getting on his knees. He went to Harry's feet.

"Get off!" Harry jumped back. "I said we'd take you to the castle. After that, the dementors can have you."

Peter just looked at him.

```~~~LATER~~~```

Sirius and Harry were helping Ron out.

"Sorry about the bite. I reckon that twinges a bit." Sirius said.

"A bit?" Ron asked. "A bit? You almost tore my leg off!"

"I was going for the rat. Normally, I have a very sweet disposition as a dog. In fact, more than once, James suggested that I make the change permanent. The tail I could live with. But the fleas, they're murder."

```~~~OUTSIDE~~~```

They set Ron down, who still seemed to be in a poor mood.

"Okay." Harry said. Sirius walked off a bit.

"You better go." Ron said.

"No, no. Don't worry. Okay? It's fine. I'll stay."

"You go, we'll stay." Hermione said.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine. Go." Ron said. Harry walked over to Sirius.

"That looks really painful." Hermione said.

"So painful. They might chop it."

"I'm sure Madam Pomfrey will fix it in a heartbeat."

"It's too late. It's ruined. It'll have to be chopped off

"No, Ron." Molly said. She stroked his hair. "You'll be fine."

"Sure." Ron said, sarcastically.

"Listen to your mother." Arthur said.

"She's not my Mum yet."

"But soon, I will be." Molly said.

"Turn me into a slugworm. Anything but the dementors!" Peter cried, as Lupin dragged him outside. "Ron! Haven't I been a good friend? A good pet? You won't let them give me to the dementors, will you? I was your rat!" he turned to Hermione. "Sweet girl. Clever girl! Surely you won't—"

"Get away from her!" Lupin said, pulling him up. Sirius and Harry stood there, watching. They then turned back as Lupin and Pettigrew were getting in an argument. Then, Lupin just held Peter at bay. Suddenly,

"Harry!" Hermione yelled. Harry and Sirius turned around. Hermione pointed to the moon that came out from behind the clouds. Lupin began shaking and his eyes turned green instead of their usual blue.

"Remus, my old friend. Have you taken you potion tonight?" Pettigrew asked. Sirius ran over to Lupin, and held him.

"You know the man you truly are, Remus! This heart is where you truly live! This heart here!" Lupin made an animal like growl, and dropped his wand. "This flesh is only flesh!"

Pettigrew picked up the wand.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Harry yelled. The wand flew out of his hand. Pettigrew waved, turned into a rat, and was gone. Harry began to go after him.

"Harry!" Hermione said, holding him back.

"Remus! Remus!" Sirius yelled, as Lupin began to transform. His nails turned black and pointy. He began growing, his feet coming out of his shoes, his jacket and shirt ripping as his back became hunched. "Run! Run!" his face looked more of like a dog face, and he threw Sirius off of him as the transformation completed. He stood there, whimpering like a hurt animal.

"Come on." Harry said.

"Wait. Wait." Hermione told him.

"Wait? What-what do you mean, 'wait'? Hermione, have you lost it?" Molly asked.

"Shh." Hermione walked towards Lupin.

"Hermione!" Ron said. "Bad idea. Bad idea."

"Professor?" Hermione said. Lupin looked at her, still whimpering. "Professor Lupin?"

Lupin reared his head back, and howled. Hermione went back to the others.

"Nice doggy. Nice doggy!" Ron said. Snape came out of the hole.

"There you are, Potter!" he said. Lupin roared, and Snape pushed the five behind him the best he could. Lupin raised a claw, and knocked them all down. Hermione screamed. Lupin roared, and then was taken down by a black dog. The dog was Sirius. Sirius stood for a moment, watching Lupin's every move. They went for each other again, snarling, biting, and clawing. Lupin threw Sirius down, making him whimper. Lupin moved towards the six, and Sirius bit his arm. Lupin then raced after him.

"Sirius!" Harry said, and ran after the other two.

"Come back here, Potter!" Snape said, reaching for him. They saw the dogfight continue. Harry ran down, and threw a rock at Lupin, who went for him, but then ran off for some weird reason.

```~~~HOSPITAL WING~~~```

"Harry?" Hermione said. Harry opened his eyes.

"I saw my dad." He said.

"What?"

"He sent the dementors away. I saw him across the lake."

Harry was lying on the bed, Hermione, Molly, and Arthur next to him. Ron was in another bed, his leg bandaged.

"Listen, Harry, they're captured Sirius. Any minute the dementors are gonna perform the Kiss."

"You mean they're gonna kill him?" Harry said, sitting up like there was fire on his ass.

"No. It's worse." Hermione said, backing up so that he could get up. "Much worse. They're going to suck out his soul."


	11. Time Traveling

Chapter Eleven

The doors opened, and they turned around.

"Headmaster, you've got to stop them!" Hermione said, as she and the others (besides Ron) walked up to him. "They've got the wrong man!"

"It's true, sir. Sirius is innocent."

"It's Scabbers who did it." Ron said.

"Scabbers?" Dumbledore asked.

"He's my rat, sir. He's not really a rat. He really was a rat. He was my brother Percy's rat. But then they gave him an owl—"

"The point is," Hermione said. "We know the truth. Please believe us."

"I do, Miss Granger. But I'm sorry to say that the word of three 13-year-old wizards and two 15-year-old wizards will convince few others." Dumbledore walked over to Ron. "A child's voice, however honest and true, is meaningless to those who have forgotten how to listen." He kept placed his hand on Ron's leg, making him whimper. Dumbledore looked as if he had gotten an idea. "Mysterious thing, time. Powerful, and when meddled with, dangerous. Sirius Black is in the topmost cell of the Dark Tower." Dumbledore had walked away. He faced them. "You know the laws, Miss Granger. You must not be seen. And you would do well, I feel, to return before this last chime. If not, the consequences are too ghastly to discuss. If you succeed tonight, more than one innocent life may be spared. Three turns should do it, I think." He began to walk out, but turned around. "Oh, and by the way," he said, opening the doors up again. "When in doubt, I find retracing my steps to be a wise place to begin. Good luck." Then he left.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" Ron asked.

"Sorry, Ron, but seeing as you can't walk." Hermione said, turning and facing him. She reached in her shirt, and pulled out a necklace. She placed it around Harry, Molly, and Arthur. Harry went to turn it, but Hermione slapped his hand away. She turned it three times, and then they went back into time, they day flashing before them. It stopped, and Hermione took it off of them, and kept it around her neck. The place was empty. And it was light out. Harry looked around.

"What just happened?" he asked. "Where's Ron?"

Hermione looked at the clock. "7:30." She said. She looked at the others. "Where were we at 7:30?"

"I don't know. Going to Hagrid's?" Harry said.

"Come on. And we can't be seen." Hermione warned, and the four ran out.

"Hermione!" Harry said. They ran out of the school, and onto the bridge. "Hermione! Hermione, wait. Hermione, will you please tell me what it is we're doing?" they looked out, and saw what had happened when they were going to Hagrid's.

"You foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach!" they heard the other Hermione yell.

"That's us." Harry said.

"Hermione, no!" they hear Ron yell. "He's not worth it."

"This is not normal." Harry muttered. Hermione took them all, and faced them. She took out the necklace.

"This is a Time-Turner." She said. "McGonagall gave it to me first term."

"Did she ever mention another one?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, but she said it was taken back in the 70's." Hermione answered. Molly just went wide-eyed. "This is how I've been getting to my lessons all year."

"You mean, we've gone back in time?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Dumbledore obviously wanted us to return to this moment." She looked out again, the others behind her. "Clearly, something happened he wants us to change."

They saw the other Hermione punch Malfoy.

"Good punch." Harry said. Hermione smiled.

"Thanks." She went wide-eyed. "Malfoy's coming!" they jumped out, and hid under a glassless window.

"….Not a word to anyone, understood?" they heard Malfoy say, as he ran in.

"Okay!" Crabbe said.

"I'm gonna get that jumped-up Mudblood! Mark my words!" then he was gone.

"That felt good." They heard the other Hermione say.

"Not good. Brilliant." They heard Ron say.

"Come on. We should be at Hagrid's." the other Harry said, as the four snuck away from where they were. Molly grimaced.

"I have got to cut my hair." She muttered.

"Shh." Arthur silenced. They left the place after they saw themselves go towards Hagrid's.

"Look." Harry said. "Buckbeak's still alive."

"Of course." Hermione said. "Remember what Dumbledore said? If we succeed, more than one innocent life could be spared. Let's go."

They ran down the steps to Hagrid's, and hid behind some pumpkins. They saw Dumbledore, the man that was going to kill Buckbeak, and Fudge coming.

"Here they come." Harry said. "I'd better hurry." He began to stand, and Hermione pulled him down.

"Fudge has to see Buckbeak before we steal him. Otherwise, he'll think Hagrid set him free."

"Scabbers, you're alive!" they heard Ron exclaim.

"Keep a closer eye on your pet." Hagrid said.

"That's Pettigrew." Harry said, bitterly. He acted like he was going to stand up.

"Harry, you can't." Hermione said.

"Hermione, that's the man who betrayed my parents. You don't expect me to just sit here." He stood again. Hermione yanked him down.

"Yes, and you must!" she said. They went a bit further so that they wouldn't be seen. "Harry, you're in Hagrid's hut now. If you just go bursting in, you'll think you've gone mad. Awful things happen to wizards who meddle with time, Harry. We can't be seen."

"Yeah. Look at where we are. I don't wanna be here." Molly retorted. They heard Fudge and the others.

"Fudge is coming." Hermione said. She looked inside the hut. "And we aren't leaving? Why aren't we leaving?"

She saw a shell on the pumpkin, picked it up, looked at it, and then threw it. They all ducked when they saw the others looking around, wondering what the hell was up.

"Are you mad?" Harry demanded, in a whisper. Hermione threw another, hitting the other Harry in the back of the head.

"Ow!" they heard him exclaim. Harry rubbed the back of his head.

"Ow. That hurt." He told her.

"Sorry." Hermione said. They looked again, and saw Dumbledore and the others approach the hut. They saw themselves looking out the back door. "Come on, we're coming out the back door. Go!" Hermione said, and the four went and hid in the trees. Hermione pulled down a branch that was in her way.

"Is that really what my hair looks like from the back?" she asked herself. A branch snapped, and she zipped behind the tree again, as did the others.

"What?" they heard the other Harry ask.

"I thought I just saw…. Nevermind."

"Let's go." Ron said, and the other five took off. The four came out cautiously.

"Okay, go, Harry. Go!" Hermione said. They watched Harry go over to Buckbeak, and crows began attacking his feet.

"Go away. Get off." He told them. The birds flew off. Harry got as close to Buckbeak as he could, and then bowed. Buckbeak bowed his head. Harry went towards the chain on the post, and a bird pecked his finger. Harry glared at it, shaking his hand. The crow made sounds, as if it was laughing at him. Harry got the chain, and went towards Buckbeak, when they saw the door open. Hermione, Molly, and Arthur were coming up to help.

"Minister," they heard Dumbledore say. "I really think I should sign as well."

"Yes, very well." Fudge said. "Perhaps it would be…." His voice died off.

"Okay, Buckbeak. Okay. Come quickly. Come with us now. Come on." Harry said. He pulled on Buckbeak's chain, but the animal stayed put. Harry looked at the others.

"Keep trying." Hermione said. "Come on. Quickly."

Harry pulled on the chain again, but Buckbeak just wouldn't budge.

"Buckbeak. Okay? Quickly. Hurry up. Okay?" Harry said.

"Your name only." They heard Fudge said.

"It's such a very long name….." Dumbledore's voice died off.

"Hurry up now, Buckbeak, okay?" Harry said. He started pulling again. Buckbeak made a sound of annoyance. Hermione came back with dead rodents.

"Come on." She said. "Come on, Buckbeak." Buckbeak looked intrigued. "Come and get the nice dead ferret." Buckbeak stood, and Hermione threw it up in the air. "Come on. It's here. Come on, Beaky." Hermione said, as they led Buckbeak to the trees.

"Here we are, minister. Follow me." Said Dumbledore's voice. "Now look there." The four stopped in their tracks, doe-eyed.

"Where?" Fudge asked. Once they figured out it was away from them, they hurried on.

"Look beyond the rocks."

"What am I supposed to see?"

Buckbeak snatched another dead rodent out of Hermione's hand, making her gasp and jump back.

"Professor Dippet had that ling planted when he was headmaster." Dumbledore said.

"Oh, yes. Indeed, indeed."

"And all the strawberries."

"Ew." Molly muttered.

"What? Don't like strawberries?" Arthur asked. Molly wrinkled her nose, and shook her head no.

"Come on, Buckbeak. Come on." Hermione said.

"I see no strawberries." Said Fudge, confused.

"Over there." Dumbledore said.

"Where?"

"Over there."

"Be specific, Dumbledore. Fudge isn't the brightest bulb in the chandelier." Molly muttered. The four ran off with Buckbeak into the forest, and hid.


	12. Saving Lives

Chapter Twelve

They were running.

"Come on." Harry said.

"This way." Said Hermione. They were leading Buckbeak with the dead animals. He took the last one from Hermione.

"Now what?" Harry asked.

"We save Sirius." Hermione answered.

"How?"

"No idea."

"Bad start." Molly said. They ran up through a hill and some trees, and saw someone approach the Whomping Willow.

"Look. It's Lupin." Hermione said.

"_Immobulus_!" Lupin said. The tree stopped, and he went in the small hole.

"And Snape's coming." Hermione said. Soon, Snape appeared, and followed Lupin into the hole.

"And now we wait." Harry said. Hermione nodded.

"And now we wait." She repeated, sitting down. The others soon copied her.

```~~~LATER~~~```

Molly was about half-asleep on Arthur's shoulder, when bats flew up over them. She yelped. Buckbeak was jumping up and grabbing them. They looked back.

"At least someone's enjoying himself." Hermione said.

"Yeah." Harry answered.

"God damned bats." Molly muttered. "Ruin my hair." She looked at Arthur. "You need to cut your hair." She said. It was to his neck.

"I know. Shut up." Arthur said.

"No."

"Hermione?" Harry said.

"Yeah?"

"Before, down by the lake, when I was with Sirius….I did see someone. That someone made the dementors go away."

"With a Patronus." Hermione said. "I heard Snape telling Dumbledore. According to him, only a really powerful wizard could have conjured it."

"It was my dad."

"Harry. Don't talk nonsense." Molly muttered. Harry looked at her.

"But it was, Mols. I think you just had to be there. It was my dad who conjured the Patronus."

"But, Harry, your dad's—" Hermione started.

"Dead, I know." Harry said, cutting her off. "I'm just telling you what I saw."

"Here we come."

The four stood as everyone came out of the hole in the tree in front of them.

"You see Sirius talking to me there?" Harry asked.

"Mm-hmm." Hermione said.

"He's asking me to come live with him."

"That's great."

"When we free him, I'll never have to go back to the Dursleys'. It'll just be me and him. We could live in the country; someplace you can see the sky. I think he'll like that after all those years in Azkaban."

"Harry!" they heard the other Hermione exclaim. There was a howl.

"Run! Run!" they heard.

"Let's go." Harry said, as the dogfight from earlier before began to take place again. The four ran at a far enough distance to not be seen but to be safe. They stopped, and stood still for a minute. Harry was near Lupin, who was a werewolf. Hermione began to howl. Harry stopped her. Molly stood, literally shaking.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Saving your life." Hermione said. She howled again. Lupin got his attention off of Harry.

"Thanks." Said the Harry next to Hermione. Lupin came towards them.

"Fuck." Arthur muttered.

"Great, now he's coming for us." Harry said.

"Yeah, I didn't think about that. Run!" Hermione said.

"That's apparent." Molly said, and the four took off. They heard Lupin close behind them. They stopped, and hid behind a tree. They moved as Lupin did, so they couldn't be seen. They heard him howl. They kept moving, and then heard some twigs snap. They froze, and slowly turned. They saw Lupin stand on his hind legs, and growl. Hermione hid her face. Harry held her. Molly screamed, and hid her face in Arthur's chest.

"I'm sorry I didn't turn in the essay!" she said. "Just don't bite me!"

Buckbeak came up, and reared up on his hind legs, and kicked Lupin in the face. Then, he made the werewolf run off. Buckbeak made a roaring noise after him.

"That was so scary." Hermione said, hiding her face in Harry's chest. Molly stood there, shaking worse than before.

"Poor Professor Lupin's having a really tough night." Harry said, holding Hermione. They felt the wind, and looked up. All around them, up in the sky, dementors were flying towards the lake. "Sirius. Come on!" The four took off again, Harry and Hermione holding hands, Molly an Arthur doing the same. But Harry and Hermione stopped half of the way. The other two didn't.

They stopped when they saw Sirius and the other Harry at the shore of the lake. Dementors flew over, and made the other Harry scream and fall to his knees.

"This is horrible." Hermione said.

"Don't worry," Harry said. "My dad will come. He'll conjure the Patronus."

But no one came, and things for the other Harry and Sirius were becoming worse by the minute.

"Any minute now." Harry said. He pointed. "Right there. You'll see."

"Harry, listen to me. No one's coming." Hermione said, shaking her head.

"Don't worry. He will. He will come."

Another dementor swooped over Sirius.

"Sirius." Harry said.

"You're dying, both of you." Hermione said. Harry ran up. "Harry!"

"_Expecto Patronum!_" he yelled, pointing his wand at the sky. A white light came from his wand, scaring away the dementors. The other Harry watched, and when it was over, fell. The light diminished.

"Holy shit." Molly said.

```~~~LATER~~~```

They were on Buckbeak, and going to rescue Sirius.

"You were right, Hermione." Harry said. "It wasn't my dad I saw earlier! It was me! I saw myself conjuring the Patronus before! I knew I could do it this time because…well, I had already done it. Does that make sense?"

"Not at all!" Arthur said.

"No!" Hermione said. "But I don't like flying…!" she ended up screaming.

"Whoo hoo!" Harry yelled. They stopped, got off, and went to Sirius's cell. Hermione pointed her wand at the lock.

"_Bombarda_!" she yelled. The door flew open. The five got on Buckbeak-with difficulty-and flew off.

"I think this is over the weight limit…!" Molly screamed. Sirius was laughing. But not at her. They landed, and walked over to a bench.

"I'll be forever grateful for this," Sirius said. "To all of you."

"I want to go with you." Harry said.

"One day, perhaps. For some time, my life will be too unpredictable. And besides," he placed his hands on Harry's shoulders. "You're meant to be here."

"But, you're innocent."

Harry sat down, and Sirius kneeled in front of him. "And you know it. And for now, that will do. I expect you're tired of hearing this, but you look so much like your father. Except your eyes. You have—"

"My mother's eyes." Harry said.

"It's cruel that I got to spend so much time with James and Lily and you so little. But know this: The ones that love us never really leave us. And you can always find them," he placed his hand over Harry's heart. "In here." Sirius stood, and walked over to Buckbeak and mounted him. Harry followed, but stayed on the ground. Sirius looked at Hermione. "You really are the brightest witch of your age." He said. Hermione smiled. "Molly, Arthur, I'll hope that I can see you soon."

"How'd you know—" Molly started.

"Looks. And the snide comment that you made."

"Oh." Molly said. She chuckled. Buckbeak reared back, and took off. The four watched as Sirius flew away, a free man. The clock dinged.

"We have to go." Hermione said.


	13. End of Year Three

Chapter Thirteen

They ran into the school, and then to the hospital wing. They ran up as Dumbledore closed the door. He looked at them.

"Well?"

"He's free. We did it." Harry said, out of breath."

"Did what? Good night." Dumbledore smiled, waved, and then left. They opened the door, waited until they saw themselves leave, and then walked in. Ron sat up.

"How did you get there?" he asked, pointing at them. "When I was talking you there?" he pointed to where the others were. "And now you're there."

"What's he talking about, guys?" Hermione asked. Molly shrugged.

"Search me." Arthur said.

"I don't know." Harry said. "Honestly, Ron. How can somebody be in two places at once?"

They chuckled.

```~~~THE NEXT DAY~~~```

Molly had followed Harry to Lupin's office.

"Why did you follow me again?" he asked.

"Because I wanted to." Molly answered. They walked up the steps to the office, and saw Lupin packing.

"Hello, you two." Lupin said, as he faced them. They looked confused. "I saw you coming. Plus, I heard you talking."

"Oh." Molly said. Lupin flicked his wand, and a box closed itself. The two kept staring at him.

"I've looked worse, believe me." Lupin said.

"You've been sacked." Harry said.

"No. No. I resigned, actually."

"Resigned? Why?"

"Well, it seems that somebody let slip the nature of my condition. This time tomorrow, the owls will start arriving, and parents will not want a, uh…..well, someone like me teaching their children."

"But Dumbledore—"

"Dumbledore has already risked enough on my behalf. Besides, people like me are….. Well, let's just say that I'm used to it by now." He flicked his wand, and his suitcase fixed itself up. It closed and locked itself as well. Harry and Molly just looked down. "Why do you look so miserable?"

"None of it made any difference." Harry said. "Pettigrew escaped."

"I just don't want you to go." Molly said. Lupin looked at Harry.

"Didn't make any difference? Harry, it made all the difference in the world. You helped uncover the truth. You saved an innocent man from a terrible fate. It made a great deal of difference."

"Besides, Harry." Molly said. "Pettigrew will get his in the end."

"She has a point, you know." Lupin agreed. "Even as immature she can be at times, Molly makes some really valid points."

"Yeah." Molly said. "Wait, hey! You just called me immature!"

Lupin walked over to a case, and set his wand down. He ruffled Molly's hair. Molly's hands flew to her head. "If I am proud of anything," Lupin said. "It is how much you have learned this year. Now, since I am no longer your teacher, I feel no guilt whatsoever about giving this back to you. So now, I'll say goodbye, you two. I feel sure we'll meet again sometime. Until then," He looked at the desk. "Mischief managed." And the map closed itself, all of the ink sinking off. Then, he walked out. Harry walked to the door, and watched him leave.

```~~~LATER~~~```

Molly and Harry walked into the Great Hall. Molly walked over to Arthur, hugged him around the waist, stood on her tip-toes, and kissed him.

"Stand back, I said! Or I'll-I'll take it upstairs if you don't settle." Ron warned.

"Harry." Neville said. He and Seamus ran up to him. "Wherever did you get it?"

Molly looked at the package. "Wow!" she said, doe-eyed.

"Can I have a go, Harry? After you, of course." Seamus said.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"Quiet." Ron said. "Let the man through. Oh, I-I didn't mean to open it, Harry. It was badly wrapped. They made me do it." Ron pointed to Fred and George.

"Did not." The twins said, in unison. Harry looked at his package.

"It's a Firebolt." said Fred.

"It's the fastest broom in the world." Added George.

"For me?" Harry asked. "But who sent it?"

"No one knows." Ron said. Hermione picked up a feather.

"This came with it." She said, smiling.

They all ran out, Harry holding his new broom. He mounted it, and took off like someone had lit a match under him. Everyone jumped back, as they heard Harry just yelling in the sky.

A/N: well, that's part 3. Part 4….. COMING UP!


End file.
